2033 Olympics: HW Team: Boomslang
Deep Ocean Cave The large spacious underwater cave offers a temporary sanctuary for those who are not capable of prolonged underwater survival. Due to the angle of the entry tunnel an air seal has been created, trapping enough breathable air in the cave to sustain the average human for about six months. Yet for some strange reason, the air in the cave smells fresh and not stale. Any geologist could tell you that this is an ancient lava cave, formed countless centuries ago under lava flow. Because of this the cave has a 'moulded' appearance, it's walls, floor and roof totally smooth and devoid of any sharp contours. The walls shimmer a tranquil deep blue colour, bathing the cave and all its contents in a pale blue light. Closer examination of the cave reveals that the light is produce by a bioluminescent species of fungi that lines the surface of the walls. In the very center of the cave lays a pool of water which bubbles slowly from some deep underground spring. By the look of the small wisps of steam rising from the pool, it appears to be a hot spring as well. At the very far end of the cave, which slopes down slightly, is a water filled hole that drops down into the tunnel you entered by. Contents: Scattershot Fusillade Boomslang Down where it's wetter is much better, under the sea! "Cousteau must have fixed this match from beyond the grave," Contrail declares, hands on her hips, as she surveys the cavern. Hey, caves are where car modes are actually useful! "Ugh, my windows are going to fog so badly. This humidity..." "This is testing the limits of my Navy Seal thing," Boomslang complains. "I thought it was going to be a river, with fire on the banks. The producers didn't say 'on the bottom of the ocean.'" "Who's idea was it to throw a bunch of aerial alt modes in a damn cave?" Scattershot scowls, opposite Contrail. He notices her and rolls his optics. "Ah. The triplechanger with a car mode. Figures." He puffs on his cigar a few times. "Does it really matter where Ah pull your arms off, Boomslang? It's gonna happen regardless of the local." "Urrrf, I wanted to change partners," Fusillade gripes, scowling over at Boomslang and Contrail as if they were personally responsible. EVERYONE seems unhappy about the match for some reason or another, perhaps the contestants will take it out on each other. "You asked for this pairing, big girl." Scattershot jabs a finger at Fusillade. "Makes no difference to me, Ah'd happily blow any of you three sky high." He gives her a parting glare and walks a towards the center of the cave, phasing in his rifle. Contrail raises a finger, one optic wide and the other one narrow, and she protests, "My idea? I never said this was my idea! I said it must have been Cousteau's idea!" It was her idea. She is a liar. "I would have had the fight inside a giant forcefield bubble inside the sun. There would have been BEES in the audience. Glorious." She looks misty and distant as she says this and then snaps back to reality. "I geuss the Olympic board preferred classic team style, hmm?" Fusillade says, "No switching up after the first time around, no." Fusillade admits to Catechism, giving Scattershot a raspberry." "So not just choking out Scattershot and burying him down here, then," Boomslang whispers to the others while Scattershot's distracted by a sea urchin on his eye or something. Contrail points out the floating drone cameras, "No such luck, Boomslang. We're on live television." She grins and waves at one of the flying cameras. "Or maybe we don't care if they see?" Contrail shrugs. Fusillade wonders if we can reschedule? A 10 pm start is kinda brutal. x_x Fusillade says, "I don't know when else I would do it though." Fusillade says, "Friday and Saturday are booked RL for me." Scattershot says, "Monday?" Scattershot says, "tomorrow i have an audition for a Japanese airline commercial" Boomslang says, "I could start at about 7pm on Monday I suppose" Fusillade says, "When are closing ceremonies supposed to be, TPish people?" Boomslang says, "When everything gets done, I guess. I think the Con FFA I'm running tomorrow is the last official event." Contrail says, "On Monday, I have two Clubs. >_<" Boomslang says, "just clubbin' away" Contrail clubs baby seals. Scattershot says, "What if we all just shoot at each other once and the highest score wins?" Boomslang says, "baby seals flying every which-way" Contrail says, "Actually, I am cool with that." Boomslang says, "I guess we could just pose 'and then they had a fight' and run our attacks really fast" Boomslang says, "Or we could flip a coin" Boomslang says, "Or all gang up on Scattershot" Contrail is morbidly curious to see how that would go. Boomslang says, "Okay, us first then since Scattershot is all bulky" ...and then they had a fight! Combat: Boomslang sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Boomslang strikes Scattershot with his Combat Knife attack! Combat: Scattershot sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Scattershot misses Boomslang with his Laser attack! Combat: Fusillade sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Fusillade misses Contrail with her Nose-Mounted Laser (Laser) attack! Combat: Fusillade (Fusillade) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Fusillade says, "I am glad that we have enough of an understanding to pull this off without anyone being OOCly sore." Turning into a police car, Contrail fights crime! Wait, that's not right. Contrail causes crime. Combat: Lamborghini Gallardo sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Lamborghini Gallardo strikes Fusillade with her FN Minimi 5.56mm Light Machine Guns attack! Combat: Gained 1 energon. Combat: Boomslang strikes Scattershot with his 20mm Gauss Rifle attack! -2 Combat: Scattershot misses Boomslang with his Warhammer 40kill-a-ton attack! Combat: Fusillade sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Fusillade strikes Lamborghini Gallardo with her Plasma Caster attack! Combat: Fusillade (Fusillade) used "Plasma Caster": A Level 4 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 17 damage. Flipping into a modified F-35B Lightning II, the sky is not the limit. Combat: F-35B Lightning II strikes Fusillade with her AIM-120C AMRAAM attack! Combat: Drained 8 energon. With the usual ratcheting sound, Boomslang spins and flips and turns into a fighter jet. Combat: F/A-18 Super Hornet sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: F/A-18 Super Hornet strikes Scattershot with his Mk.116 Weteye attack! Scattershot leaps to the air and transforms into battlecruiser mode. Lasers! Missiles! Cannons! Combat: Autobot Battlecruiser strikes F/A-18 Super Hornet with his Turret-Mounted Artillery attack! Combat: Fusillade strikes F-35B Lightning II with her Medium Range Missiles attack! Combat: Fusillade (Fusillade) used "Medium Range Missiles": A Level 8 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 18 damage. The F-18 produces that distinctive transformation sound as it flips around and pops out limbs to assume a humanoid shape. Combat: Boomslang activates his cloaking field and vanishes from sight! Combat: F-35B Lightning II sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Contrail analyzes Scattershot for weaknesses Boomslang can exploit. Combat: Drained 4 energon. Combat: Autobot Battlecruiser misses F-35B Lightning II with his Laser attack! Combat: Autobot Battlecruiser (Scattershot) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Combat: Fusillade sets her defense level to Guarded. Combat: Fusillade misses F-35B Lightning II with her Nose-Mounted Laser (Laser) attack! Combat: Fusillade (Fusillade) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Combat: Suddenly, Boomslang appears out of thin air! Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Boomslang strikes Autobot Battlecruiser with his 20mm Gauss Rifle attack! Combat: F-35B Lightning II sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Contrail analyzes Fusillade for weaknesses. Combat: Drained 4 energon. Scattershot unfolds into his hulk of a robot mode and lights an energon cigar he stole from Kup. Combat: Scattershot misses Boomslang with his Punch attack! Combat: Fusillade sets her defense level to Neutral. Combat: Fusillade misses F-35B Lightning II with her Plasma Caster attack! Combat: Fusillade (Fusillade) used "Plasma Caster": A Level 4 RANGED attack. Combat: Boomslang misses Scattershot with his Combat Knife attack! In a transformation that is harder than it looks, Contrail rises up into robot mode. Combat: Contrail has created a bomb: "durr hurr"! Combat: Contrail sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Contrail strikes Fusillade with durr hurr's Huge Explosion #11009 attack! Combat: Contrail's durr hurr is destroyed! Combat: Removing analysis data for Fusillade. Combat: Used up 1 Bombs. 0 remain. Combat: Scattershot takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Fusillade sets her defense level to Fearless. Fusillade leans forward, wingblades whipping out to their full span, even as her arms lock backward in place as the rear fuselage. Her torso folds out to the become the cockpit of a Terran B-1B Lancer, ready for flight! Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer misses Boomslang with her Bombs Area attack! Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer strikes Contrail with her Bombs Area attack! Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer (Fusillade) used "Bombs": A Level 6 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: You took 19 damage. Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer's attack has damaged your Agility! With the usual ratcheting sound, Boomslang spins and flips and turns into a fighter jet. Combat: F/A-18 Super Hornet misses Scattershot with his Mk.77 Incendiary Bomb Area attack! Combat: F/A-18 Super Hornet 's Mk.77 Incendiary Bomb attack on Space Going B-1R Lancer goes wild! Combat: F/A-18 Super Hornet strikes Space Going B-1R Lancer with his Mk.77 Incendiary Bomb Area attack! Turning into a police car, Contrail fights crime! Wait, that's not right. Contrail causes crime. Combat: Lamborghini Gallardo sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Lamborghini Gallardo deploys her reserve energon tank. Combat: Deployed reserve energon tank with 56 energon. Combat: Lamborghini Gallardo inspires F/A-18 Super Hornet with menacing and patriotic words! Combat: Scattershot strikes Lamborghini Gallardo with his Automatic Acid-Pellet Gun attack! Combat: Scattershot (Scattershot) used "Automatic Acid-Pellet Gun": A Level 3 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 12 damage. Combat: Scattershot's attack has damaged your Strength! Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer misses F/A-18 Super Hornet with her GBU-27 attack! The F-18 produces that distinctive transformation sound as it flips around and pops out limbs to assume a humanoid shape. Combat: Boomslang activates his cloaking field and vanishes from sight! In a transformation that is harder than it looks, Contrail rises up into robot mode. Combat: Contrail sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Contrail strikes Scattershot with her Whiplash Whirlwind Area attack! Combat: Contrail strikes Space Going B-1R Lancer with her Whiplash Whirlwind Area attack! Combat: Drained 16 energon. Scattershot transforms into battlestation mode. Lasers! Missiles! Cannons! Combat: Autobot Battlestation initiates a radar sweep of the area. Combat: Boomslang has been found! Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer strikes Boomslang with her GBU-27 attack! Combat: Boomslang sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Boomslang strikes Autobot Battlestation with his 20mm Gauss Rifle attack! Turning into a police car, Contrail fights crime! Wait, that's not right. Contrail causes crime. Combat: Lamborghini Gallardo sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Lamborghini Gallardo strikes Space Going B-1R Lancer with her FN Minimi 5.56mm Light Machine Guns attack! Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer falls to the ground, unconscious. Combat: Gained 1 energon. Contrail says, "And then we bury Scattershot in a ditch." Scattershot says, "NEVER" Scattershot sighs Scattershot leaps to the air and transforms into battlecruiser mode. Lasers! Missiles! Cannons! Combat: Autobot Battlecruiser misses Boomslang with his Side-Mounted Thermal Shell attack! Combat: Lamborghini Gallardo refuels Boomslang's energon reserves. Combat: Boomslang's Chemical Spider Mine attack aimed for Autobot Battlecruiser backfires! Combat: Boomslang strikes himself with his Chemical Spider Mine attack! Scattershot says, "gonna go ahead and concede guys, need to take care of the sick lady at home" = 2033 Olympics Message: 37/53 Posted Author Team Heavyweight 2 Fri Sep 07 Galvatron ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Scattershot & Fusillade met Contrail & Boomslang in a cave under the sea, and then had the quickest possible fight because everyone was tired. Gold: Team Conehead (Contrail & Boomslang) Silver: Team Space Bomber (Fusillade & Scattershot) Bronze: Team Cybertron (Shockwave & Elita-One)